Erudite
"Cradle all that you know in this esoteric cup. At the table by which they gather, he conceded it. As they erected it once more, he peered into his emptied cup- to find that it had become bottomless" - Verse 5, Erudite Harry "Hal" Roldan, CODE NAME: Erudite "The Specter of Subterfuge" is a member of The Nameless 30, and was listed as a member of the Phoenix Force. He is currently ranked V and remains an active member of Absolute-X. He chooses to remain neutral and refuses to side with either Hermit or Fuccboi. Although he is closer to being a rose fuccboi with all the exposure. Recently he has set off on a long Reconquista. His Tekken character is Lars Personality A long time ago, Erudite was a lot more innocent and faithful. That is until he met the Nameless 30 and became corrupted. I bit defiant at first, he could not escape the "assimilation". Role He's a quite active within Absolute-X and his interactions often involve Archer or Furtive. As a recently formed combi with Furtive, they like to play around and make obscure references that only they seem to understand. Although this is quite useful when it comes to him leaking the weird shit Furtive does in secret, in video no less. As with everyone else, he's a victim of Archer's rampant libido though takes it better than most. After a punchline's been delivered Erudite often hammers it down, or adds something to emphasize it. Although he wasn't much a recruiter, he is credited for having brought Archer into the Organization ranks. On occasion, he has aided Revenant in naming people. Such was the case for Ultimatum, and the moniker of Turbulence. Otherwise, he has consistently been active in all the major trials and suspension hearings. History Erudite was recruited alongside Turbulence in the 1st age. He referred Archer to Revenant, who immediately recruited Archer into the Nameless 30. Seeming strange to Jonathan at first, the Organization became his home after Erudite opened up him to the true meaning of Project-X. In the 2nd age Erudite, Enigma and Archer formed a band called Sexy Juice Box. Relationships [[Archer|'Archer']] They share an irrefutable bromance. For the longest time, Erudite has been Archer's closest companion; in times of war with Saboteur (STATUS REDACTED) Erudite has been there to weather the oncoming storm with Archer. In the Fourth Age, along with Enigma the trio built the Wall that served to guard the Nameless 30 against future assaults, and led the Legion, the group that safeguarded the Wall against more subversive threats. They are also members of the band Sexy Juice Box. Erudite, being Archer's confidant and best bud, often hears Archer's tales and adventures as a Fuccboi while reminiscing the days of model kits. The age where the only hand Archer was holding was the hand of his Gundam. Alas, that day is no more., due to the Archer abandoning the hermit life. Revenant Revenant, Erudite and the Storm Bringer form Fireteam Hail Storm. Their many adventurous has led them to the dying wastes of Russia, an unholy Dreadnought and through countless rounds within the Prison of Elders. They often performed as a trio in the crucible and have occasionally raised an Iron Banner. Revenant and Erudite are intertwined by the Tale of Two Guardians, and have gone so far as to overcome Fear's Embrace. Furtive When the Nameless 30 went about their separate ways, Furtive and Erudite stuck together. They went through some weird initiations together. Furtive became Erudite's one and only bald boy, though furtive worries that he would be replaced by a newer bald spanish boy. Enigma They are fellow Sexy Juice box members. Puerile The Storm Bringer Though not a member of the Nameless 30, he is the 3rd member of Fireteam Hail Storm. He is closer to Erudite than Revenant without a doubt. He is the resident Nighstalker of the team and one of the best Erudite has seen with an emblem to prove his triumphs in the crucible. Outside I suppose they're pretty chill and they play something called "Overwatch" Pamela Project The Pamela Project was the predecessor to Erudite's Project H-L-E . Pamela 4 the perfection of the series is often at odds with Erudite. Other times he goes toe to toe against the lesser Pamela's 1, 2 and 3. Her most recent attack is getting Erudite LSS'ed by F4 songs. A chilling omen of her return, as the song goes "Pamela 4 gayahin ang F4" Given their history, these two are occasional allies. In the most recent instance, Erudite has made the mistake of being too trusting of Pamela 4. She has recently made her move, by exposing Erudite's secret love. Abilities Sunbreaker The first Sunbreaker of the Nameless 30, Erudite wields his hammer with great passion and fervor he often loses it. His flying fists melt his foes and he occasionally detonates them with a fusion grenade. Time Lord Erudite has mastered what the rest of the Organization can only hope to dream of doing: Time. For reasons known only to him he has the tendency to appear out of thin air and say, "What's that guys? What's that?" Military Grade Training In the training facilities of Kamino, Erudite was able to prove himself exemplary in the midst of many similar candidates. Basic CQC, Krav Maga and even parachuting are but a few of his skills. Erudite's Training was the real deal. Hell's Kitchen Erudite is skilled in the kitchen as seen when he helped his father the Colonel and his friend. His signature dish is made of crab. Indeed he has made his father very proud. He also likes to make grilled cheese sandwiches with milk on the side. That last dish boosts the morale of members of the Nameless 30. Weaknesses Deactivation Code That's nice NAME Quotes * "Wut" (when confused) * "dafuq" * "Then slap the cheese" * "I PROMOTE CHASTE LIVING AND ABSTINENCE FROM MASTURBATION!!!" ~~ Pasky circa 2013 * Labyrinthine: "Guys commercial lang. Who has a black polo?" Erudite: "Kennedy, you ah with your love for black stuff" ~~wink Labyrinthine: ......( He also likes pink) ~~Erudite on Labyrinthine looking for props * Erudite: "What if yung dapat maging asawa mo is right there, malapit lang sayo? Kaso since both of you were looking for a perfect partner hindi na kayo nagkita, never kayo nagkilala." Puerile: "Yep. Definitely among the 40 dudes I spent 4 years with." Erudite: "Not literally Kasi " ~~ Erudite and Puerile talking * Erudite: "HINDI PA AKO NAG-AARAL HUHUHUHUH" Furtive:"Di mo naman kailangan. Tsk tsk, lemme quote this in case you get highest again" Erudite: ......pakyu ~~Furtive and Erudite on studying * Archer: "I didn't eat dinner" Furtive: "Send pics Harry, para mabusog si Archer" Erudite: "Grilled cheese sandwich" Ascendance: "Yes boi" ~~Erudite boosting morale * Erudite: "I had a weird experience kanina. I was in this room and there was this hole, then suddenly a dick came out of it!" Enigma: "Did you suck a weiner in a wall? That might've been me" Erudite: "Nah, I was the guy who yelled before the dude who sucked you" Enigma:"Ahh okay. Tell that guy that his scream was so hot" Ascendance (disturbed): "Han what is going on?" ~~Create a Story Time with Erudite and Enigma